Safe and Sound
by babyyummie
Summary: All of a sudden the noises stopped. I hear footsteps coming closer to where I was. Then it stopped meters away where I was lifelessly lying down. The presence of this person alarmed me, intimidates me, and most of all it scared me. Sasuhina!


A/N: Okay hi guyyyss! Okay so this is my FIRST and I mean FIRST time to ever write a story. No really im not kidding so please dont hate! :( And please forgive me if there's some grammatical errors and stuff like that... SO DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNN Here it goes!

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

All I can remember is fighting with a shark-like man carrying a gigantic sword. What baffles me the most is how can he carry such sword. It was not proportional to his body. While he swings his sword at me, it would always come with a grin. Showing off his teeth and he followed by a rude comment on how weak I am. To sum up his personality, you can't doubt that he is almost like a human shark- fierce, dangerous and most of all, _deadly. _

In the background I can see an image of a woman. She was the same age as mine, more or less. Her red messy hair is what struck me the most, and that very provocative outfit of hers. From what I can see, and hear. He was nagging at sharkboy on how careless he was blowing their cover. The said boy protested that he was just about to take care of the job when she came and interrupted him.

Of course 'take care of the job' means finishing the business. And unfortunately the business is me. Behind the red haired girl, I can makeout an image of huge man, and _huge _was an understatement. For a big guy like him looks pleasing –comapared to the girl and sharkboy- He wasn't joining the fuss that the other two were making. It looks like he was just observing them. Not caring, like it was an everyday sight for him. My eyes is starting to fail me, and little by little my hearing starts to disappear.

All of a sudden the noises stopped. I hear footsteps coming closer to where I was. Then it stopped meters away where I was lifelessly lying down. The presence of this person alarmed me, intimidates me, and most of all it scared me.

"Sasuke!" the girl exclaimed. The tone in her was somewhat nervous, and even afraid.

Uchiha Sasuke, that was the last thing I remember after my world completely blacked out.

I woke up to sound of feet hitting the trees, and I can feel the wind brush my face. Wait, I was being carried by someone. I cocked my head to face the man who was carrying me. I recognized him easily, he was the big quiet guy. And from the looks of it, he's not having a hard time carrying me and to think he was jumping off from tree to tree. But then again, it was really just a piece of cake for him considering his size.

"Juugo, can't you be more slow?" I heard the girl said in annoyance. _'It's not in my nature to judge someone easily, but this girl is starting to irritate me.'_ Just as the man was told, he increased his speed lessening the distance between him and the girl. _'Juugo'_ So he's name was Juugo. I discreetly adjusted my position to see where we was heading, but my vision isn't helping. I quickly burried my head into Juugo chest to cover the sunlight away from my eyes. _'Since my eyes is not cooperating with me, I guess I'll just doze off for a while. _

THUD. I quickly shot my eye open to see what happened. It was dark now, and they had stopped moving. Probably they decided they should stay for the night. Juugo put down near a tree. So I was leaning, fully aware of the people with me. Of course I know that Uchiha Sasuke is here, Juugo, redhead girl and shark boy. I just sat there quietly observing them, then I can see the girl coming in my direction and smiling sinisterly. She forced feed me to eat something, I resisted but it was no use I was weak and I've no chakra left. After I swallowed what looked like a pill, my world slowly started to fade and again back to nothingness.

* * *

><p>AN: OKAAAAAY :( IM SO SCARED... So what do you think? Comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated! I know this looks boring but, this is just the first chapt so go easy on please?<p>

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU! :)


End file.
